horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Router
this is the official place for the Router Machine, with all edits valid, to a point. Now, I'm thinking one person might know the Router, and as such, I'll go ahead and say this: it includes a sketch. in form, it resembles a snake flying around in the air, with a slightly bigger stomach to account for extra space needed to operate. when out of combat, it can release a pair of specially modified watchers (renamed Sentinels) as monitors of the areas it can't reach. theres watchers will be added in next, for now I'll go ahead and put in the link for the sketch: Router. if anyone checks it out, they're more than welcome to make their own, for any machine they want. ''HISTORY the Router was originally a concept designed for managing convoys when they come back from scouting. then the Cauldrons got used to it, and everyone moved on. however, Aloy, upon seeing the concept, had the machine made as a gatherer of information. specifically, created to manage information about the old ones, these machines are controlled directly by LOKI, who's a recent addition, specifically made with GAIA's recreation. as well, these machines will actively nest and defend the ruins of the old ones, but they, thanks to their small size and ability to stalk silently, will not attack if at all possible. instead, they'll blind and knock over, then run. however, they are mentioned in early days of the Carja, one of which as a "bearer of Light and Script" and another, even more faded, as a "guardian of the Lightbearer" whether this is proof that the Router was created beforehand is not confirmed, but it does raie interesting questions about its origins. LOKI will be its own post, and if you'd like to check it out, it'll be available sometime in the future. not in a few days, at the very least. Routers are also hunted for their Dart Override, which Aloy has taught others how to make by the time HZD 2 begins. however, the Glyph also has a new use, as it can "Mark" a person, in very recognisable ways. Spears generally represent hunting partners, and broken spears, at varying points, mean that at a certain time in your relationship, you'll either be betrayed, or they'll betray you. however, it also could mean a fading out, as well. circles, of any size and length, represent a near undying enemy, and arrows mean rivals. the Banuk were the first one to use the Glyph in this manner, as, at any age, it describes the rest of the persons life. a full list could be made available later, for now let's focus on the task at hand. the Router does have a skill attached to it, as is mentioned later, and that will be reviewed then. ATTACKS *'LANCE': the router emits a beam attack similar to a Scrappers precision laser attack, where it emits a beam (singular) at a enemy approaching, or retreating, sweeping it up. the Scrapper rarely does this. in addition, it deals roughly 50 damage a hit, and can hit near instantly. *'LASER': it fires a series of small energy based attaciks, up to twenty, which deal 25 DMG a hit, and can knock down something if it hits with the majority (11 or more). it's a very fast attack, and can leave enemies reeling because of the suppressive value it holds *'RAM': the Router charges forward, lifting its head above the rest of its body as it then slams forward with tremendous force. it knocks the player off their feet, and can easily deal 120 DMG. it takes a bit for the Router to recover, almost allowing the player to their feet when it then attacks again. *'BLIND': similar to a Watcher, this Router is trying to reduce your combat ability, by blinding and disorienting. it deals zero damage, but does the same as the Watchers attack. the Router does a surprisingly low damage, but its speed, which is worth noting, is so high that it can overwhelm enemies with several attacks without even trying. the Lance being the exception, it takes a bit for it to fire that. Ram is also little use, it prefers ranged fighting. in addition, it features a large amount of armor, which make its relatively low health surprisingly high, and it also has this ability (I'll list complex defensive now) DEFENSE *'SHIELD': the Router produces a frontal shield, effectively adding 250 health, which has resistance to all damage. it, however, doesn't guard the back, only the front, meaning you can shoot around. it also doesn't go very far, only enough to cover it from ground level. jumping effectively removes the shield from the equation. also, the Router can't use any ranged attacks while doing so. *'HEAL': this doesn't actually heal it, instead it calls a Drone (one of those strange machines tending the Cauldrons) with armor for it, which quickly repairs it. it gains immunity to all attacks while in this state, but the Drone can be targetted. if you destroy the Drone, it can't call this defense again. when it gains back armor, it also has resistance for a few seconds, and it only uses it when near death. *'REINFORCEMENTS': the Router calls in a total of 1 to 3 Watchers, which can be upgraded into a Redeye Watcher in exchange for only 2 max. these act under no special directive, but the Redeye Watchers will stay back and engage in ranged attack. the Router usually maxes out the summon, but, for every Watcher killed, it removes one from what can be summoned, so it will avoid that ocassionally. *'SHOCK RESISTANCE': the Router takes less damage, and is stunned less, from Shock based attacks. *'FIRE WEAKNESS': the Router takes double the normal damage and severity from Fire based attacks, such as the Fire Arrow, or Fire Bomb. the Router has exactly 150 health, and can easily dodge most attacks thanks to its high mobility. combine the random movements of the Glinthawk, with the small form of the Watcher, and the fluidity of a Striker (mega snake Machine), and you've got a dangerous foe. With the Shield, you might think it's near impossible to kill, but it rarely deploys it because of the fact it can't use ranged attacks while doing so. and, it's negated while dodging, as the Router has to move with its head to do so. LOOT the Router turns out to be a useful pet, but it also has great loot. it's override is SIGMA, for your knowledge, and it can be quickly overriden. the loot includes, but isn't limited to, what follows: *Echo Shell (1-5) *Glyph (1, automatic) *Sparker (2-10) *Metal Shards (12-24) *Metal Vessel (2) *Router Lens (1, sells for 35) *Router Heart (1, sells for 70) *Machine core, small that's the loot. SKILLS'' this is one of the few machines that have a skill in relation to them. Specifically, it has this skill: Mounted Weaponry. *Mounted Weaponry: when you're riding a Machine with a weapon you can't use in melee (such as the Ravagers Ravager Canon), you can now use it instead of your bow when aiming. Can only aim forward a certain degree. it has unlimited ammo, and the same RoF (Rate of Fire) as the machine would normally. Can be modified. for the machine Stormbird, which has more than one type of attack, you can do a light attack with R1, and a heavy attack with R2. strafing, which must be done with Mounts such as the Stormbird in order to carpet bomb, can be done by moving and holding R2, allowing you to draw your own battlefield lines. this skill, Mounted Weaponry, is unlockable after overriding your first Router, as well as having the previous skill, Mounting, bought. Mounting does not have any other Requisites than SP. as well, if you override 100 Routers, then you gain a increase to Mounted Weaponry. whenever you use your weapon, regardless of skills, you automatically slow time as if you had Hunter's Reflexes. as well, if you have the skill, then the effects double, and it zooms in. however, killing about 12 Routers increase their armor, meaning their mostly complete armor becomes fully complete. they also remove the Antenna on the back, meaning they have a harder time calling Machines, but aren't damaged so easily. killing 50 Routers make them have 175 HP, and killing 100 Routers make them have 200 HP. there are no further augments. if there's need for more, I'll add it in. Category:Blog posts Category:Router